Scattered
by GingerSavayas
Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, who will help Hermione Granger rebound?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First fic. Tell me if you enjoy It and I'll continue It! Always happy for suggestions to improve writing. No flames please

* * *

She checked the bath water. Perfect. Walking over to the mirror, she inspected her dress. No crinkles, she couldn't afford it. Her makeup was impeccable. Stunning even. Her hair was flawless, glossy and shiny, set in place with pins that made way forher  
doll like face. She sighed. No time to waste, especially at this time of night.

Carefully, Hermione granger padded in to the bathroom of her room, quietly locking the door shut behind her. She had to look perfect. Every detail, every strand ofhair, everything about the scene had go be in control.

Slowly and cautiously, she warded the door to the bathroom before turning towards the bath. Making sure the bathroom was spotless first, Hermione slipped out of her black heels and dipped a toeinto the water. Charmed to fit her prefered temperature,  
Hermione found the bath to be just under simmering. Stepping into the bath completely, the edge of her dress began to soak. Sinking into the water, she felt the layered pieces of her dress attractthe water to go higher, coaxing it to her undergarment.

She lowered herself lower and lower into the bath until it rested just under her breasts. Then, wandlessly, she vanished her clothes, leaving only the black satin bra she had on along with thematching bottoms. Sighing, she cleansed her face from  
all of the makeup, took the pins our of her hair and let them fall with sharp small clangs to the bottom of the bath. She felt the sleekeys potion slowly lose its hold on her hair. Hermione sighed,taking in a long breath. She sunk herself lower into  
the water, letting it pool between her breasts, cover her stomach, sink into the space between her thighs. Her hair matted against her head and sunk her head till she could feel the warm liquidreach the edge of her face, threatening to cover  
her eyes.

 _Hurry up_ hermind scolded her. _Don't wait, you've put it off long enough for God's sake._

Shakily she reached to the edge of the tub where she had payed her wand. _You won't need it anymore. Just do it already!_ Hermind screamed. Almost sobbing, she took her wand and using the litttle energy she had left, wandlessly casted  
a blasting curse, remeber how she had once destroyed Harry's wand. _Only more evil you've done. Only more reason to do it._ She watchedhow a split second turned into a seeming century as her wand broke into pieces.

A sob tore through her as she forced herself to let go of it and clatter to the ground. _Now finish it_ hermind hissed. Exhausted as the little energy she had lefthad vanished from her body like it had for her wand, Hermione drew herself  
up to grab the muggle penknife also sitting at the edge of the tub.

Gripping the hilt tightly she brought it steadily to the scar that Bellatrix marked her with so many yearsago. Tracing over the already mauled skin Hermione drew blood, coating the tip of the knife with the sticky red substance. She watched the  
blood form into beads then steady streams as she pressed deeper into the wound. Quickly regretting her decisionto not drug herself with fire whiskey earlier, she sped up her tracing, making sure that the wounds went deep, as deep as they were  
when first done by the cursed blade Bellatrix had used.

She finished with a small flourish of her wrist, finishingthe _D_ with a slight curved end. Now to the other arm. She found her vein on her right arm, slicing through the skin quickly in one swift succession. A tiny hiss of pain  
escaped her before she lost her grip on the muggle knife and she glanceddown to watch it bang at he bottom of the linoleum lined tub. Rasped breaths came out of the girls mouth as she realized she was going into shock. Lowering her arms into  
the water, which had since turned pink, she let a shaken sigh and watched morbidlyas the blood left her body and joined the water before dissipating in spirals. Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back hard onto the back of the tub Hermione  
reflected.

She had a relatively good life right?

She played memories across her mind,ones of her muggle family, Harry, Ron, her professors, friends, all those who loved and hated her. Her mind flashed through images of the dead in the battle of hogwarts, Lupin, Tonks, all of those who fought along  
side them. Tears leaked down her face, dripping into the warm bath beneath her. There was a blackness leaking at the edges of hermind. _Let go now. Go rest_ it cajoled her, teasing her with elaxation and peace at last. Sinking into oblivion  
she had one last thought. _And he greeted death like an old friend._


	2. UPDATE TIME

Wow! Um, hi to all those that have actually liked and favored my story! My first story! Wow. I can't, really. Anyways, Ihave a few options for the upcoming chapters and such, along with who you guys would want to see come closer to Hermione. Those  
are...  
* Snape (he would survive the hogwarts battle then, obviously)  
*Draco malfoy (wouldn't have many reprecutions after being a death eater)  
* maybe (maybemaybe) Harry?  
Leave your opinions and choices in the comments!  
Also, the plot of the story's a little different than Ithink you guys would expect. Tell me if you guys are okay with gore and stuff and also cursing, because, fuck, thats definitely there. For sure  
Suicide is evident, obviously, along with many trigger warnings and such. Don't like, leave please and thank you.  
Also, Iam a SLYTHERIN. DEAL.  
sorry.  
Not sorry. 

* * *

I'm taking this post down by maybe Thursday or Friday if you guys don't object. Also, updates aren't permanently scheduled so sorry :/  
Onelast thought:  
Ihave read a Ton of FanFiction. Some of my storyline parts may look similar to others. I'm sorry to the authors in advance if IEver plagiarizeanyone in any way, shape, and or form. I promise i don't do that on purpose and if I ever,  
Ever used another authors work I will most definitely mark a place through the story and leave the persons creative use of the passage and such in the notes of the chapter. Okay, we good? Good.

Thanks guys  
*Love**  
Ginger


	3. Scattered chapter 2

When Hermione Granger woke up to an insolent pecking at her leg she groaned inwardly, maybe outwardly. She couldn't be sure. She shifted from her backside onto her left size, squishing onto someone in the process. With a yelp, the lump next to her shifted away and out of the bed so that she could completely fall onto her face and lay upon her stomach. The tapping became a nudge at her thigh and a low voice telling her to wake up.

" Ron..." she began but her throat felt raw. She swallowed but her mouth was also dry, maybe even more so. With a groan, Hermione picked up her head to find multiple faces at the edge of her hospital bed. With a start, she sat ramrod straight, peering through her chaotic hair and viewed the scene In front of her. Waiting and matching her suspicious glare with mostly sympathetic looks save for one slimy git, she saw Harry savior-of-the-universe Potter, Ron bloody Weasley, Snape, the dungeon bat, the Weasley matriarch, and the only mediwitch she trusted, Poppy Pomfrey.

"Finally" the bat drawled, "she wakes"

Molly hushed him. " Hermione, dear, how do you feel? I didn't know what you wanted to bring from your rooms so I grabbed what I thought you would want..." while the older woman busied herself with that, Madam Pomfrey had silently gone to her side and ran a diagnostic charm that monitored her health, which included her heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, cholesterol levels and such. While she understood It all she was still confused at the situation. It wasn't until she felt the searing pain of her wrist bandages being changed did she realize the severity of the situation. Cursing herself inwardly, she wretched her wrist from the matrons grasp. _Fuck_ she hissed in her mind.

 _Quite painful isn't It?_ A voice echoed in her head that made her gasp. Hermione screamed, startling most in the room.

" GET OUT!" She yelled, screwing her eyes and turning away from them. Mrs. Weasley rushed to her aid, trying to understand.

Madam Pomfrey went to Professor Snapes side, whispering something into his ear, all the while giving him a deadly glare. Wiping the salicious smirk off his face, Snape turned and walked through the metal door to the room, making no noise until he banging it so hard it echoed around the small four white walls. Slowly and cautiously, Hermione picked up her bushy head to find the remaining people in the room giving her pitying glances. Her eyes beamed over to Ron, sdtudying his demeanor. He seemed to be trying to hunch upon himself, looking extreamly uncomfortable. She looked to Harry, then Mrs. Weasley, noticing the same appearance mirrored both of them. Both of the boys had inched towards the door, not understanding what she meant when she had screamed at Snape. Tilting her head, she made eye contact with Ron, trying to understand better then they did. He squirmed a bit under her gaze, looking at her guarded before lowering his eyes to the floor. Harry tried to put upon a pseudo of manliness before crumbling like his friend had, finding his shoes quite interesting.

Hermione spoke finally, after what seemed like an eternity for the others. "Why the bloody hell am I in here?" She demanded her answer, making sure enough force was behind it so that it would seem intimidating. After another while, Madam Popfrey spoke.

"Dear, please, do you remember what happened? What you did?"

Hermione bit her lip anxious. Shit! Of course they fucking knew. What the hell did she think would happen?

Feining anger she thundered " Leave! All of you leave me alone! You bloody bastards didn't care till I split open my wrists like the mudblood I am! Get out, Leave! All of you lot!" She threw a harsh glance that sent them all barreling to the door besides Madam Pomfrey. She watched Mrs. Weasley give her a sad, motherly-like glance before following the others. Once they were alone in the room she completely directed her "anger" to the matron demanding a "What" until she was hushed by the older woman.

"Listen here. You will stay in here until those who are in charge of you, including the headmaster and I, dream you mindful to make sure this doesn't occur again. You are going to be made to stay and you will do the following: Eat three meals a day, bathe every day, keep up your hygiene, and keep up with your studies. If you fail to do any of these you shall be sent to St. Mungo's, of which I'm sure your familiar.

"When and if I deem you healthy enough to goback to your normal life, you will still be monitored to keep up the same you shall soon keep within this room-"

"But" Hermione began, however was cut off by the older matron.

"- I am not finished child. There are many wards and spells put upon this room to make sure you don'tharm yourself or anyone else within it. Don't try and hurt yourselves again or I will be forced to take rash action. Do you understand?"

"No! This is ridiculous-"

"Do You Understand?" The older which said more forcefully.

-I am of age, an adult-"

"Do You UNDERSTAND!?"

-..." Hermione quit squabbling and fell silent. She didn't very well have a choice did she? Not a reasonable one at least. Stay here and play their game or go insane a St. Mungo's. Damnit, she was artfully cornered.

" I can't believe...utter nonsense... god-awful meddling arsehole... Uh! Fine!" Hermione looked at he healer with hate and the Madam Popfrey looked away, sadness in her eyes.

" Towels and clothing and such are in the washroom. I expect you know what to do. " with that, the healer swiftly walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. Hermione watched the wards seal and realized the severity of her situation. She was trapped.

Now what the hell was she going to do? 

* * *

YOOOOO

Before I see the comments and reviews, everything that could go to shit did and made it impossible for me to update. Not an excuse, because its everyone's excuse... but its true.

Love you! What's going to happen next? I️ dont know, seriously. I'm lost. Someone help me save this!

Btw, listening to John Bellion " Woke the F*ck up"

I wish I would have so that I could have finished this earlier.

XOXOXOXO

~ Gingersavaya


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping had become a common occurance for Hermione to forget often, especially when the war had been waging around her earlier in the year. The fact that she had live astonished her, leading her to believe that her calculations of her livelihood had been incorrect, which, of course, they weren't, especially after checking them and making sure they fit the 't' perfectly. The fact had still remained, taunting her, making her understand that tragedy stood aside for her, just to make her face the fact that the abundance of lived lost was mocking her, forcing her to survive in guilt. No matter what she had told herself during the bloody Battle, she had aimed to kill, and, when scouring the reminants of the castle, she detected her signature of magic on what she considered a quite a lot of bodies. Quite a number.

Hermione pondered the chances of wandless magic being to able to kill her now, being stuck in the tiny room that caused her to slowly lost more and more of her sanity every time the clock ticked onto the next second. She was sitting in her cot, her bum sitting against the headboard, the rest of her sprawled behind her. Her legs stretched against the white bricked wall that met the cots frame, toes touching between stockings.

Sighing, she swung her feet off the wall to touch the floor. Glancing carelessly at the wards that laced around the metal door that held her freedom. Hermione had already identified them, obviously, but she didn't couldn't tell how strong they were until she was allowed her wand, or threw herself at them, neither of high were likely to happen very soon. The blue, red, yellow, and green wards laced in between themselves, occasionally sending a little spark into the air above the door.

The blue, she noted for the ump-teenth time in her head, was a alerting spell, along with the green one, which was a still an attention charm with slight modifications. _Of course they would put both, not wanting to allow deception_ , she rolled her eyes. The red ward that laced between the blue and gold but clashed with green symbolized what was holding her inside the four- walled prison. Gold resembled that of her own house color, and it allowed anyone programmed to enter or sit to do so. That would be hard to break, especially since there was no way anyone cold Ent through it without the spell casters consent. Laying back onto her bed, Hermione closed her eyes, seeing the bright colors dance behind her eyelids before they vanished into blackness.

Upon waking, her senses alerted her to the fact that there was another human being in the room. She kept still, not knowing who it was, despite those allowed in the room were still few. The chair, a rocking one mostly for fussy children, had been put next to her bed and she could just barely make out the tiny sounds of the wood of it working against each other in slight protest. She smelled cologne in the air, one she knew, one she used to sleep next to every night. Suddenly, Ron made a grab at her hand and she shot out of the bed, eyes blown.

"'Mione! Your awake! Finally, thank God, I've been waiting here... what's wrong?" Ron got up from the rocking chair, slowly crossing to where she was, arms open. "'Mione, your okay, hey, your fine, your in hogwarts, 'Mione your fine" he repeated, oblivious to her backing away from his arms. He made an attempt to enclose her in a hug.

Seeing the incoming attack, Hermione made a quick discussion. Throwing a quick punch in a sot spot just below his ribs, just where she knew he had a painful bruise, Hermione then threw herself out of the corner she had pressed herself into as Ron yelped in pain.

"'Mione! Ow! Bloody hell, what the hell was that for!? I was trying to give you a bloody hug! Merlin, what's _Wrong_ with you!?" Ron yelled, and quickly looked up as the wards sparked up in irritation and the door bursts open.

Madam Pomfrey and Ex- Professor Snape blew through the room, wands drawn, ready to attack either of them, Harry just behind them.

"She hit me! She bloody fucking _hit_ me! _Me_! She's gone insane!" Ron screamed in defense, holding the area she had throne her fist at. They all award at each other in a second of silence before Snape spoke up, in Hermione's defense, much to everyone's shock.

"Well" the silk in his voice drawing out beautifully, "If that all." He ended in with the act with purposefully slipping his wand back into its holster in his sleeve. Madam Pomfrey followed in suit, giving both Ron and Severus a withering look.

"All? What do you mean _all_? SHE BLOODY _HIT ME_!" He looked to Hermione, directing pure anger towards her, "What's _WRONG_ with you!?" He started towards her, but Harry pulled him back. However, Madam Pomfrey quickly stepped in between the ex- couple, making sure that neither of them could get within the vicinity of each other.

Hermione's chest heaved. She assessed everyone in the room, looking at their faces. Ron, obvious anger and emotion, Harry, confusion and maybe sadness? Snape had a smirk, typical. The only person's face she couldn't see was the Matron's, the one person that she needed to view the most. Silently, she ended her was to just out of the Medi-witch's side vision, trying to read her expression. Though, she was stopped by the sudden pick-up of Snape's voice.

"Miss Granger, I think this could be a good time to renter your bed" he gestured to the cot that sat in the middle of the room. Harry nodded in agreement before pulling a struggling Ron by his robes and shoving him out the warded doorway.

"Bye Hermione!" Harry shouted after pushing RON out of the room. She shot an evil look towards him, one that made him gulp before swiftly exiting. Backing out from Madam Pomfrey's now voidable sympathetic look and Snape's inky blank one, Hermione purposefully walked in the loo, shutting the door just a tad harder then normal. Immediately, she raced to the tub and ran the water. Outside the door, she heard failed attempts at whispering. Hurrying to the door, she realized she could just make out some words.

"-old you, she's not right for this t-"

"-n't care-

"-not rig-"

"- suspecting she's done it befo-"

"Obviously. It why hasn't Mine-"

"-oody war! Don't b-"

"-top. We need to lea-"

"No! Why would-"

Snape said this loud enough for her to hear, "Because, Poppy, I believe a certain Gryffindor is listening between walls." He paused. "Maybe more then one." Quieter. "Blast Potter and that damned invisibility cloak." A few second later, Hermione heard pairs of footsteps leave the room and felt the wards close around the room once more.

Shutting off the bath, Hermione sat, fully clothed, on the edge of the tub, breathing evening out but mind spinning. She needed an out. And fast.

 _Wow.. um, that's it I guess._

 _Don't be mad, I already know, I know_

 _Mmk, I'm leaving. Hopefully it gets better? Probably not though._

 _Bye!_

 _\- gingersavaya_


End file.
